


1001 Ways Not To Burn In The Sun

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Clumsiness, Family Feels, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: '1001 ways not to burn in the sun'. Seb could feel his face burning as he read the title. Only his three boys could gift him such a book and then refuse to exchange it for him.Luckily, every cloud has a silver lining, or in this case a handsome bookseller with ice blue eyes.
Relationships: Implied Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1001 Ways Not To Burn In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For the lovely custardcreamies who requested a Simi Vampire Bookshop AU. I'm so happy for you that your hand is fully mended but I know you've had a rough time recently so I hope this makes you smile 😊
> 
> I hope you all like this as I’m new to writing this particular theme and thanks to writer's block halfway through, it's definitely been a challenge💙💙

There were many things over the years that Seb found were a tedious part of life since he had become a vampire, and having to travel into the bustling town on a Saturday morning was definitely one of them. He loved people, and most of the time, before he had been turned, he had genuinely enjoyed interaction with them. But the downside now was he had to be cautious. He couldn’t easily get close to many people. No matter how much he may want to.

He couldn't take the risk. For all he had to drink blood to survive, he had never wanted to take it forcibly from unwilling humans. Those that were willing to be donors in person, or from blood bags, yes, but the idea of taking it by force he had always felt uncomfortable with.

And, because of this, he had always been incredibly self-conscious and concerned that someday something might go wrong. That he would break and hurt someone unintentionally. He never had, but when he was first turned, he had come close, and that was enough.

For vampire he wasn’t unusual in that regard, most of those who had any sense wanted basic consent, but he had always been extra strong on consent and it was one of the things he had repeatedly drilled into his three boys, Charles, Max and Lando.

Although only two of them were vampires themselves and Lando was Max’s donor mate rather than a vampire, he had trained them all from the beginning. Ever since Max had been turned forcibly 6 years ago whilst on a night out with his best friend and left with no guidance, and four months later they found Charles almost starving on the edge of town.

In finding them he considered himself the lucky one, they had brought him out of the darkness and whilst the lack of regular human contact had always been the hardest thing since he had been turned, as necessary as it was, his boys had brought him company again. They brought him hope again. And although they did stupid things, sometimes, normally, they were fairly sensible. They had to be.

None of them could afford for the town to work out just what they were. Right or wrong there was still a stigma in society even today that all vampires were just evil blood sucking creatures of the night.

Of course, that was rubbish, like any human they could still go out during the day, they had to eat to survive (even if humans would consider one of their food options as despicable), sunlight didn't burn them and things like crosses had the same effect as any other human, absolutely nothing. It was more their skin tone that they had to be careful of in public, they were all naturally very pale, which was a downside and they would never tan, even in the hottest of climates.

And, as a result of that, whilst they had nothing against people, most of the time they stayed out of their way. Too many questions could very easily be asked, many of which they couldn't answer.

Which, of course, he thought rolling his eyes as he walked along, only made what he was having to do now even more stupider than normal. Moving through the crowds of people, clutching the book tightly in the bag in his arms and pulling his hood over his head as the rain continued to pour, Sebastian honestly felt like cursing Charles Leclerc, Max Verstappen and Lando Norris.

Honestly, only his boys could manage to gift him a book and then refuse to exchange it for him. Luckily at least it was raining and as a result there were less people about, but he had to wonder where they got these ideas from sometimes.

He wasn’t stupid he knew his three boys talked. Talked a lot if he was being honest. They had always worried about him being alone, being the only one without a donor mate. After all, most vampires who had been around for as long as Seb had, had at least found one during the course of their lives.

Max, for instance, had had Lando since he had been turned, and Charles had finally gotten there with Pierre in the last couple of months, but Seb never had.

It wasn't that secretly he didn't want to, he had just never found such a person and he had come to accept that. He had never found a human he would want. A human he would trust enough to take blood from willingly. To call his own. So he remained alone.

But clearly in the eyes of his boys, his acceptance was no longer enough. They’d always cared so much about him and had always wanted him to get out more, to find his own donor mate, to try to lose the fear that he had off hurting someone.

And it was sweet, it really was, but he would have thought they would’ve known by now buying a book like this, this monstrosity, wasn't going to change reality. In fact buying a book at all, just for him to have to return it, wasn't going to change reality. And of all the books they could have picked, they just had to have chosen the one that would annoy him the most.

'1001 Ways Not To Burn In The Sun', god even the title was irritating. He was normally fairly level headed, but the book was so stupid he had half been tempted to throw it against the wall when he had received it. Who on earth would call their book that in the first place was beyond him? It was cringe worthy! Even more cringe worthy than the badly depicted drawing of a vampire that been stabbed through the heart by the sun on the front cover.

Honestly, what on earth was the person who wrote it thinking of. He honestly thought a 5-year-old could have done a better job with the illustration, let alone the contents. Literally 1000 and one ways with differing opinions and thoughts on how vampires should cover up to protect themselves and deflect questions from humans. How on earth the author had even thought of them all he didn’t know and some of them were ludicrously ridiculous.

Page 448, for example, had a picture of a vampire dressed in a bed sheet with two eyes poking out with the caption _**‘If you need to head out and wish to remain unseen, there are many options for the discerning vampire, one of which is the regular Halloween ghost costume. Of course, people might think you’ve had gone slightly bananas if it is any other time of the year except Hallow’s Eve, but if stopped there is always the excuse of it’s a friend of a friend’s annual fancy dress party and you couldn’t be bothered to buy a new costume.’**_

He'd honestly burst out laughing, when last night in their shared house in a small embankment right on the edge of town, Charles had first given it to him, convinced it was some strange joke his three boys had come up with. For all he could be anti-social, he wasn’t sure dressing up as a ghost was really going to help resolve the situation. But then as his sniggers died, he had taken in the hurt gazes of Charles, Max and Lando and paused.

"Wait? You were being serious? This is actually a gift?"

“We thought you could do with a laugh,” Lando said quietly, fiddling with the corner of his hoodie sleeve as he normally did when nervous.

“Why would I want a book like this? I mean where on earth did you even get it?”

“From the store in town,” Max shrugged, “I mean you spend so much time helping us you deserve a laugh. The guy that runs the place doesn't speak much but even he said he found it amusing. In a kind of stupid way, you know.”

Dumbfounded he actually hadn't known what to say and stared at them unblinking for several moments. Finally, chuckling softly he stood up and pulled his boys into a hug. They were idiots but they were his idiots and he wouldn't have them any other way.

“And why did he think it was so funny?”

“Because of the way they portray us and how incorrect they are. He said that that page was one of the funniest, no vampire is going to be undiscovered just because they've thrown a bed sheet over their head.”

“He said that?” Seb asked, a confused expression forming on his face, “How would he know that?”

“He said because, there are bigger demons in the world than vampires but he wouldn’t elaborate.”

“That’s an unusual answer”

“I dunno what to tell you Seb, maybe ask him yourself,” Max shrugged, taking Lando’s hand and pulling him up from the table, “Besides, you can return the book at the same time if you really don’t like it that much.”

“What?!” Seb said looking up from where he had a glanced down again at the book, “Oh no you three are going to .... return it for me” He stopped, closing his mouth at the sight of the now empty table across from him and sighed, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. His boys had gone, typical, he guessed he would have to return it himself after all.

************************************************************

Which lead to where he was now. At last, as the rain seemed to come down heavier if that was even possible, he arrived at the store. Stepping off the street the bell chimed as he pushed open the door and almost immediately nearly fell down the step on the other side. Grabbing at the door to keep his balance, he winced as it crashed heavily into the wall, the glass panels making an ominous rattling sound.

“Careful,” came a grunt from the man behind the counter.

“Well what a stupid place to put a step,” Seb snapped back, “I could have broken my neck!”

He was exaggerating of course, but if there's one thing he hated more than having to go into crowds of people, it was having to go into crowds of people in the rain. Especially when it was just to return a book, he hadn't wanted in the first place. And he wasn't sure what the guy behind the counter was thinking, but he was hardly going to be happy at stepping into the place and nearly falling over before he had even properly got through the door.

“If you were looking where you were going there wouldn't be a problem,” the guy shrugged, “it's not my fault if you're clumsy.”

Seb felt his jaw drop, “You can't say that!”

“And why not?” cool ice blue eyes met his gaze from the counter, one eyebrow rising quizzically.

“Because I'm a customer, you can't say that to your customers!”

“Hmm that's funny, given that all the years I've had this place you're the first person I know that's fallen down the step.”

“Well it was a stupid place to put it.”

“In a doorway?”

Seb could feel the flush burning up his neck at the comment. Pushing the hood of his face, he strode towards the counter and pulled the book from its protective bag.

“Oh forget it!” he snapped, “I want to return this.”

The man said nothing, looking at the book cover before glancing back up and staring at him for a moment. Seb felt his blush deepening as the pale blue-grey gaze just looked at him silently for several moments.

“What?” Seb asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Bwoah, nothing,” the man shrugged and went to pick up the book. before he could though Seb’s hand slammed on top of it.

“No, it's not nothing and I'm really not in the mood today, Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I remember every book I've ever sold, that's all.”

“That doesn't make any sense,” Seb snapped again. He wasn't normally this annoyed or aggressive but for some reason this stranger really knew how to get under his skin. It was like he could read him with just a look, and it was both amazing and unnerving at the same time.

“Bwoah, none of my business. What you do is up to you.”

The man shook his head and turned to put the price of the book back in the till to issue the refund.

“What do you mean what I do?” Seb asked, leaning across the counter.

The man said nothing but turned to look at him again. There was a long silence but just as Seb went to speak again, the guy finally spoke.

“Your boys came in here the other day to buy this, from what they said about you I'm surprised you're bringing it back.”

The answer stopped Seb's thought process in its tracks, the anger that was within him seemed to fade as quickly as it had come, “You know my boys bought me this?” he said quietly.

“Bit hard to forget them”

Seb couldn't help but smile at the comment, they did seem to have that effect wherever they went.

“Yeah, they are a bit of a handful”

A deep chuckle escaped the man in front of him, “I can imagine, Especially since two of them are like you.”

Seb paled at the comment, “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I'm talking about.”

"I really don't"

The guy rolled his eyes, and it was only then that Seb took him in properly and how annoyingly attractive he was with pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, along with broad shoulders that enhanced his stocky frame.

"Vampires, you all like to deny everything" the guy rumbled and shook his head again, but said nothing more.

"What?" Seb whispered in shook, desperately trying to keep his face neutral.

"Relax," the guy grunted, "I've no intention of running a stake through your heart. You lot aren't the first vampires I've come across."

"You were the one, that recommended them the book," Seb whispered.

A brief nod was his answer, before the guy opened the till and passed over a £20 pound note, "Here, keep the change. Go and buy yourself a coffee or something, you look like you need it."

In all his years Seb had always tried to avoid human interaction, but it was almost like something was calling him to the man in front of him. Logically he knew he should have left, should've walked away with the change and said nothing, but he couldn't seem to stop the question that escaped him, "How did you know what we are?"

"It's not difficult if you know what to look for," came the quiet answer. So quiet Seb, even with his hearing, had to strain to hear for sure.

Closing the till, the man nodded, "Your change is on the side?" and walked out from behind the counter to more towards the back of the store.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Those piercing eyes turned on him again, the human seeming almost bored as he leant on the side of the counter and observed him quietly.

"Why that book?"

"Because you needed it"

"What?" Seb frowned confused.

The guy stared at him again for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head, "Your boys said you needed a laugh and out of all of you, it's you I least see around in this town."

"Can you blame me?!"

"No, but you should remember, not all humans are monsters"

"I hadn't said that," Seb spluttered.

"No but your eyes do"

"You don't know that!"

"Really?" the dead panned expression the guy was giving him, was even more infuriating than the comment itself.

Seb felt himself freeze as he tried to form an answer.

A deep chuckle escaped the man in front of him, "You need to lighten up, that book would have probably done you some good. There are some evil humans in the world, but there are some good one's too."

"I don't think some stupid book is going to help here," he snapped.

"And why not?" Those piercing eyes met his again.

"It's not going to help with what I need alright, just leave it. God-" Seb ran a hand through his drenched hair, "Why am I even telling you this."

"Not everyone will hurt you"

"I've heard that before, and you're wrong. I need to go," Seb whispered, pulling his hood back up and heading to the door. As he got to the entrance, a hand on his arm made him pause, as a sensation of what felt like lightening shot through him at the touch.

"Take the book with you, consider it the reminder that not everyone in the world will hurt you. I hope someday you can see that for yourself" the bookseller released his arm, holding it out to him. His expression calmly neutral, but his eyes were gentle and their depths filled with a sympathetic understanding that scared Seb even more than he could admit. There was something about this human that was different and dangerous at the same time. He just couldn't figure out what.

************************************************************

It wasn't until he walked back through his own door, the same book he had gone out with earlier tucked under his arm , that he realised just exactly what had occurred. Just what he had done. He had managed to walk away from the same man his boys said barely spoke, with the same book he had intended to take back. All because of his suggestions.

How could this have happened? It didn't make any sense. It was like his brain had gone off on another planet when he had been with him. He had wanted to shout at him, but he had also wanted to reach over the counter and hold him at the same time.

No human had ever had this effect on him before. He wanted to feel that quiet but reassuring strength again. In whatever form the man would let him, and that sensation was truly frightening. In fact it made no sense at all.

Sitting down at the table with a deep sigh, he let his head hit the surface of the book still under his arm and groaned.

"You know hitting your head on the table isn't going to help Seb'" Max commented as he and Lando appeared through the door and looked down at the sight in front of them. Seb, still sat there in a drenched coat with an out-of-character lost look on his face.

"I think it might in this case. God what's wrong with me?" Seb groaned, lifting his head up.

"You tell us," Max grumbled rolling his eyes, "Why are you back here anyway I thought you were going into town to take the book back?"

"I was"

"And yet you've ended up back here again with it? Right that makes sense, not," Max dead-panned.

"Did something happen?" Lando asked, placing a steaming mug of tea in front of him, alongside a blood bag.

"I'm not sure that's going help," Max said, before cursing as Lando hit him on the arm, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him.

"Tea always helps, and a bit of blood never hurt anyone. Or do you not want me to let you feed tonight?"

Seb couldn't help but laugh despite his mood at the sight of a self-assured Lando. Small but fierce Lando, dominating his partner, and the look on Max's face as he did it.

"You know I do," Max grumbled. Grinning Lando kissed his cheek, turning around and dropping on the chair opposite.

"So, what happened then Seb and don't say nothing or else you wouldn't be here?"

"I met your bookseller"

"Isn't that normal in a bookshop?"

"Well yes but"

"What happened?" Max asked, dropping into the chair next to Lando.

"What makes you think something happened?" Seb spluttered.

"Your reaction if nothing else," Max and Lando both chuckled, Max rolling his eyes again as Lando reached forwards and placed a hand on Seb's arm.

Seb sighed again, and groaned clutching at his hair as he tried to process the multiple thoughts running through his head.

"What happened Seb?"

"That man can read minds is what happened."

"What man?" Lando asked, "Oh wait you mean Kimi?"

"Kimi?"

"The bookseller right? That's who you are talking about?"

"Yeah that's him"

"What did he do to you," Max said, "He's harmless."

"He's not harmless he knows everything about us, that should be impossible!" Seb snapped, looking up almost frantically.

"Of course he would," Max said, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms over his chest, "That's obvious isn't it."

"What do you mean it's obvious? He's human. He shouldn't be able to tell from a look that we are vampires!"

Max, uncharacteristically burst out laughing, Lando joining in, and Seb could feel his irritation building as they both sniggered in front of him for several minutes.

"What's so funny?!"

"His brother's a werewolf, of course he knows about vampires Seb," Lando chuckled, "We're not that different."

"What?" Seb whispered.

"You heard me"

"Oh fuck"

"What did you do Seb?"

"I didn't do anything"

He sighed at the disbelieving looks in front of him, and rubbed his forehead, "I may have shouted at him."

"Why? Kimi's sweet," Lando asked quizzically, cocking his head to one side slightly as he leant sideways against Max.

"He unnerved me, and it didn't start well when I fell through his door."

Max snorted, "How on earth did you manage that?"

"I just did alright. It was a stupid place to put a step," Seb grumbled. Taking the cup of tea and taking a few sips, half lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly he sighed and stood up from the table, grabbing the blood bag in one hand as he headed towards the door, "I guess I owe him an apology."

"Do you not want to take the book back?" Lando called after him.

Seb shook his head as he left, "Perhaps he was right, maybe I do need to laugh more. The book can stay, I'm sure we can find a 1001 uses for it if nothing else."

"He's an idiot," Max grumbled, as Seb left.

"Agreed," Lando murmured, as they followed Seb out of the door. Leaving the book on the table top.

************************************************************

It was almost the end of the day when the bell above the door chimed again, and Kimi glanced up from behind the counter.

He said nothing, watching quietly a small, almost barely noticeable smile appearing over his lips, at the cursing that greeting him again, as somehow (and he was beginning to think this was going to be a reoccurring theme), Seb had managed to get his coat stuck in the door.

At least he hadn't fallen down the steps this time. That was a start.

"Do I want to ask how you managed to do that?"

"Don't even go there!" Seb retorted, trying to wrestle the garment free.

"What have you done now?" Kimi sighed, stepping out from behind the counter and moving over.

"You know I'm not doing this on purpose"

"Really," Kimi shook his head as he unhooked the coat from the corner of the door, "Talk about clumsy. What are you doing back here anyway?" Huffing Seb straightened out his coat, "It seems I owe you an apology."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Seb spoke, "After earlier."

Kimi blinked, once, twice, an odd look forming on his face, "What about earlier?"

"I insulted you, remember?!"

"Did you?" Kimi cocked his head slightly, cool blue eyes observing him quietly.

"I told you, you didn't make sense!"

Seb was startled as a soft laugh escaped the man in front of him, chuckling he leaned back against the counter, his eyes studying him for a moment, "It takes more than that to insult me, you're fine Seb."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your boys have mentioned it enough and I was curious."

"I don't understand you, they say you barely talk, but you're talking to me."

"Bwoah, I talk. Not often perhaps, but I say what needs to be said."

"But, you're choosing to talk to me?"

"I think you'd notice if I started ignoring you."

Sebastian sighed, "True." A calm silence descended for a moment, and Kimi turned as Seb followed him into the shop, watching him quietly as he moved a few books of the side and began to close down the till.

A soft cough and quiet comment a few minutes later of, "You think too much, come on, let's get a drink," brought him out of his thoughts as the bookseller, Kimi, he had to remember that, held out his hand. Those blue grey orbs fixed knowingly on him and he took it. Letting him lead him out of the shop and into the cool of the night. The blood pounding through the hand holding his almost soothing in it's unexpected familiarity.

Watching him close up the bookshop, seeing the focused look that appeared on his face as he did it, Seb had to admit the feeling was back again. The feeling he had first felt when that voice and those eyes had first met his earlier. The feeling he hadn't consciously understood until after he had left.

The sense of knowing, the sense of belonging, the sensation of which, with this particular human, this man, he felt strongest. There was no fear or apprehension. He felt peace, he felt calmness, he felt surety. This man felt like a feeling he thought he had lost for good all those years ago when he had been turned, he felt like home. And home seemed a good place to start.

1001 ways not to burn in the sun had brought them together, but he had the feeling that Kimi would come to show him a 1001 things in the future as well. Perhaps number one, getting a drink together, was a good place to start. After all, there would be tomorrow. But now, this moment was for today.

"Ready?" Kimi turned to face him.

"Yeah," Seb smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders, stepping forward and reaching out to take Kimi's hand in his own again, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
